Bizarro
by Marhaya
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si dos mundos tan distintos se unieran por un lazo llamado "mafia"?.Bueno en este caso nuestro amado capo Vongola en sus pocos años de haber asumido el poder de su familia, de haber vivido un sinfín de aventuras y locuras en compañía de sus guardianes, sus amigos y sobre todo su loco y sádico tutor, pensó que ya lo había visto todo, pero estaba equivocado.


**Disclaimer: KHR! y Cuticle Inaba Tantei pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esto solo es una pequeña adaptacion de mi imaginacion XDD! disfruten!.**

* * *

¿Qué pasaría si dos mundos tan distintos se unieran por un lazo llamado "mafia"?

Bueno en este caso nuestro amado capo Vongola en sus pocos años de haber asumido el poder de su familia, de haber vivido un sinfín de aventuras y locuras en compañía de sus guardianes, sus amigos y sobre todo su loco y sádico tutor, pensó que ya lo había visto todo, pero aquel día se daría cuenta de cuan equivocado se encontraba.

Era una fresca mañana de agosto en la cual todo parecía seguir la monotonía que se vivía en aquella mansión, nuestro amado Decimo recién abría los ojos perezosamente debido a que la luz se filtraba por aquellas traslucidas cortinas que poseía su habitación, mientras sonreía suavemente, aquella mañana parecía perfecta el cantar de las aves y la suave melodía del viento meciendo los arboles era algo muy tranquilizador, hasta que la primera explosión del día resonó volviéndolo a su caos matutino.

Suspiro pesadamente, quien en sus cinco sentidos haría volar la mansión tan temprano en la mañana, bueno eso solo se podía resumir en un nombre "Reborn" si, aquel asesino y tutor que al parecer había comenzado la mañana con el pie izquierdo y al parecer para descargar su frustración se había descargado con su pobre guardián del rayo, aun no entendía por que se seguía desquitando con su guardián después de que su maldición se había ya retirado, y que el bovino ya era más consciente del peligro que corría cerca del sicario, pero en fin no prestaría mucha atención ya que si lo hacia el que terminaría recibiendo la frustración del sicario seria él.

* * *

Salió de su cómoda cama, aunque la tentación de volver a hacerse volita y no levantarse hasta la hora del almuerzo se le cruzo por la mente, sabía que no podía darse aquel lujo el día de hoy, y mucho menos ese día ya que según su fiel mano derecha tenía una reunión de vital importancia con una familia nueva que solicito una reunión explícitamente con él, cosa que aunque no le agradaba del todo, no tenía más remedio que atender sino se enfrentaría a la desesperación y constante acoso de su tutor, por no decir que comenzaría con sus sermones de "Un jefe no debe faltar a sus obligaciones" bla..bla…bla.. y cosas así, y sabía de antemano que aquello seria la excusa perfecta para verse torturado aún más por él, gracias pero no se le antojaba el día de hoy.

Tomo una ducha rápida y cambio su ropa con aquel traje blanco que tanto le caracterizaba en esos días, arreglo su cabello que al paso de los años ha crecido hasta más de la mitad de su espalda, pero que una parte de el sigue desafiando a la gravedad, dándole su toque característico de aquellos días de antaño. Salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para asi llegar al comedor en el cual todos sus guardianes se encontraban presentes hasta el pobre golpeado bovino.

Buenos días a todos.

Saludo animosamente a todos los presentes, los cuales devolvieron con la misma efusividad el saludo, a excepción de Hibari que bueno él es el, así que sencillamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Buenos días Juudaime –Saludo Gokudera-

Buenos días Tsuna –Saludo Yamamoto-

Bossu buenos días –Saludo tímidamente Chrome-

Extremadamente Buenos días!..-Saludo Ryohei-

B-buenos días Tsuna-nii..-Saludo finalmente un golpeado Lambo-

El jefe ocupo su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa y se dispuso a esperar su desayuno, mientras esperaba y aunque fuese algo obvio preguntaría su estado al bovino-

Lambo, otra vez te peleaste con Reborn?

N-no es que me haya peleado, el solo me ataco mientras salí a dar uno de mis paseos matutinos, él fue el que me agredió!

-comento molesto Lambo-

Vamos, sabes que hay días en los que amanece con el pie izquierdo solo debes alejarte de el

P-pero el me persigue aun así, es peor de persistente que Gokudera

PERO QUE DICES VACA TONTA! …-exploto la tormenta- Si yo te golpeo es por qué te lo buscas

No es cierto me golpeas sin razón también

SI SER…-no término de hablar porque se vio interrumpido por la lluvia-

Ara ara, ya ya calma todos Gokudera estamos en la mesa trata de controlarte.

-La tormenta suspiro pesadamente pero guardo silencio no sin antes mandarle una mirada amenazante al Rayo, dándole a entender que arreglaría más tarde-

Vamos, tengamos un desayuno tranquilo… ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

-Comento Tsuna mientras los sirvientes llegaban con el desayuno para todos y dando así un sepulcral silencio mientras todos tomaban el desayuno, para cuando acabaron, Hibari ya se había retirado de la mesa no sin antes despedirse del Decimo con un gesto el cual entendió, seguido de Ryohei que se disponía a salir de misión junto a la niebla que había sido petición del capo, más tarde termino Lambo retirándose a quien sabe que parte de la ciudad, y finalmente Yamamoto y Gokudera los cuales esperaron a que Tsuna terminara para así comenzar las operaciones del día-

Decimo, para el día de hoy aún debe terminar el papeleo que dejo pendiente ayer, además llego nuevo papeleo con respecto a Varia al parecer a la misión que los mando las cosas no terminaron bien y bueno… usted ya sabe.

-Tsuna suspiro pesadamente ante aquello, Xanxus y su escuadrón de la muerte eran un dolor de cabeza cuando querían serlo acaso era mucho pedir que no destruyeran innecesariamente las cosas?-

Entiendo, Yamamoto podrías ir a ver que paso con ellos esta vez?

Claro Tsuna, entonces me retiro.

Gracias Yamamoto, ten cuidado con Squalo quieres, nada de pelear bueno.

-Con aquel comentario el guardián de la lluvia sonrió y se despidió animosamente, dejando finalmente a la tormenta y al cielo en el comedor-

Esta seguro que el idiota del beisbol estará bien?

No te preocupes Gokudera, estoy seguro que lo estará y me traerá un reporte completo del por qué la destrucción esta vez, solo espero que no haya sido por una de los disparates de Xanxus.

-Gokudera asintió para finalmente proseguir-

Entonces deberíamos seguir con los demás asuntos en su oficina, ya que como usted sabe el papeleo lo debe comenzar ahora si quiere atender en la tarde a la familia que le mencione antes.

Lo se Gokudera, pero no quiero hacer nada hoy… estoy cansado

Juudaime, no diga esas cosas si Reborn-san lo escucha de seguro lo amarra a la silla hasta que termine.

Por mí que Reborn lo haga, al parecer en estos días ha estado sumamente enérgico, sería bueno que aprovechara esa energía ayudándome en mi papeleo, y no desquitándose con el pobre de Lambo.

-Soltó finalmente, a lo cual Gokudera sonrió suavemente, lástima que aquella sonrisa como llego se fue mientras el color de su rostro se desvanecía…al parecer el anterior mencionado se encontraba escuchándolos y al parecer no muy contento-

Gokudera que pasa?

-No pudo responder debido a que una bala paso rosando los cabellos castaños del capo, y de igual manera dejando su rostro blanco, conocía a la única persona que se le hubiera ocurrido dispararle y no era precisamente una que quisiera tener molesta con el-

Así que piensas evadir tus deberes y colocarme a mí en ellos?

E-era una broma Reborn

H-hai Reborn-san, usted sabe que Juudaime no lo pondría a hacer sus deberes

-Ambos a la par comenzaron a reír nerviosamente, cosa que dibujo en el rostro del sicario una sonrisa siniestra-

Por qué en vez de perder el tiempo aquí, no van ambos a terminar sus deberes, o quieres convertirsen en mis nuevos tiros al blanco?

Hasta luego Reborn-san.

Disfruta el desayuno Reborn.

-Comentaron los dos para finalmente salir del comedor como almas que lleva el diablo, realmente era mejor terminar sus propios deberes que estar a manos del hitman, cuando llegaron finalmente a la oficina, Tsuna se dedicó toda la mañana a terminar de llenar los papeles que esperaban en su oficina, mientras Gokudera hacia su parte también, para cuando acabaron ya eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, hora que aprovecharon para volver a bajar al comedor y tomar su almuerzo con rapidez, ya que a las 4 de la tarde tendría finalmente la reunión con la familia Valentino.

* * *

-El tiempo siguió su curso con suma rapidez y para cuando fueron las 4 de la tarde, Tsuna se encontraba en su oficina nuevamente sumido en diferente documentación, con respecto a misiones y futuros planes que tenía para aquel mes, pero fue sacado de su línea de pensamiento al escuchar un par de golpes suaves a su puerta-

Adelante.

-Dijo finalmente para dejar todos sus papeles a un lado, y prestar atención a su guardián de la tormenta que ingresaba a su despacho-

Juudaime, el jefe de la familia Valentino ha llegado.

Está bien, hazlo pasar.

-La tomenta asintió, para dar paso a un hombre con una extraña bolsa de paja en la cabeza y una corbata amarrada alrededor, vestido con un traje tradicional de su país natal Japón, seguido de una mujer de cabello verdoso con mechones naranja que usaba unas gafas un poco gruesas, un vestido de cuerpo completo y finalmente unas botas militares, pero lo que le causo aún más desconcierto fue ver a una pequeña cabra que llevaba una capa morada y se encontraba en medio de aquellas dos personas que lo miraba seriamente-

Decimo Vongola –Dijo la cabra- He venido a hablar con usted

Está bien..-Comento el joven capo algo dudoso- y usted es?

Permítame presentarme, yo soy Don Valentino Jefe de la Familia Valentino.

-Ok, si el Tsuna había conocido lo que era la locura y lo bizarro en todo su tiempo de vida a causa de su espartano tutor, ahora lo que pasaba en frente de él era definitivamente la culminación de la locura a la cual podía llegar el mundo, _"Es un chiste, Verdad?" _se dijo internamente sin reflejarlo en el exterior, y al parecer no era el único su Guardián tormenta al parecer sufría del mismo lapso de shock que el tenia-

Don Valentino, es un placer y sus acompañantes son?

Bueno ella es Gabriella, nuestra asesina y él es Lorenzo mi lacayo

Está bien, entonces Don Valentino le podría pedir a ellos dos que se retiraran, para así poder comenzar la Reunión?

Ya escucharon, Retírense tengo asuntos que tratar con el Decimo

Hai –Respondieron a la vez, mientras se retiraban junto al guardián tormenta-

-Lo que se debatió en aquella sala durante cuatro extenuantes horas nunca se supo y para cuando finalizo ambos salieron de la oficina el décimo despidiendo cortésmente al Jefe Valentino y compañía y cuando salieron finalmente de la mansión sencillamente Tsuna se retiró a su cuarto sin siquiera probar bocado de la cena, había sufrido demasiadas emociones por un día, y eso que él pensó que ya lo había visto todo-

_Una cabra, enserio?... que tan bizarra puede llegar a ser la mafia aun mas_?

Necesito unas vacaciones…-menciono finalmente el joven capo mientras se dejaba llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**_XDD! no me juzguen solo fue algo que me salio al ver a Don V. es que es taaaaaaaaaaaan Kawaii y en teoría es mafioso no?... y por eso me dije, que pasaría si se conocieran?... y BAM! el resultado aquí esta, un poco corto, pero tampoco quería dejarle traumas de por vida a Tsuna, ya tuvo suficiente con una reunión._**

**_Comentarios y Reviews son bien recibidos._**

**_Ciao Ciao~_**

**_Marhaya_**


End file.
